Seashell
Seashell was a seahorse who met Ariel one day while she was out swimming. Ariel was quick to realize her dreams and called upon her father for help. Since then the two have been inseparable - whether on land or in the sea. Bio Appearance Seashell is a lilac pony with shiny lilac hooves, violet inner-ear coloring, and bright, navy-blue eyes. She has a long mane that curls slightly nearing the bottom with one very long bang that curls across her forehead, while her tail is very long and thick. She wears a metallic lavender harness piece, a shiny light green necklace with a big circled piece in the center with a lilac seashell on it, a leafy back piece with curly vine designs, and a glittering four-piece leaf for her tail. On her head she wears a purple crown with a giant light green gem in the middle. Personality Kind of clumsy, Seashell is a funny little sweetie who is full of spirit and a talent with swimming and a love of seashells. As a seahorse she had big dreams of one day coming to land to run in a meadow. '' ''She loves her new land-legs, seashell tiara, running on land, and carriage rides. '' Merchandise *Primp and Pamper Pony - Comes with a teal and purple brush, a purple glittery tutu, and four pink shoes. *Furry Tail Friends Quotes *"I always like to look my best!"'' *''"I'd like to look extra special today, would you help?"'' (Getting Bathed and Blow Dried) * "That feels like a warm seaspray!" *''"Can we do this everyday?" * ''"I like to splash! Do you?" (Getting groomed and trimmed) * "It always feels nice to have a good brushing." * "That really makes my mane look fluffy." * "That tickles!" * "Now my mane will be extra bouncy when I prance." (Getting Fed) * "Do some like sea kelp? It's my favorite!" * "Is it snack time? Thanks." * (Eating a Carrot) ''"Would you like to share? It's very yummy! It's fun being on land."' * ''(Eating an Apple) ''"Thank you. I was getting a little hungry."' * ''(Eating Grass) "Would you like to share? It's very yummy! It's fun being on land." * (Eating Straw) "Thank you. I was getting a little hungry." (Getting Dressed) * "Do I look pretty?" * "That just like one of my treasures!" * "That looks so pretty with my red hair." * "Thank you, and please don't forget the seashells." * "I hope that has seashells." * "Oh, I hope Ariel likes how I look." Trivia *Seashell's original pose resembled Petit's, and may have been an edit of it. Her new pose was changed to copy Bayou's. **In her original art she was depicted with dull indigo eyes that almost matched her skin. They have since been changed to a bright blue. *Seashell's pawprint is on her left shoulder in the Palace Pets App. *Seashell makes an appearance in the Palace Pets Chapter book: "Treasure: Ariel's Curious Kitten". *She made a cameo in the Whisker Haven Episode: Brie-zy Does It and will hopefully make more cameos in other episodes, that will be made. *Seashell will get her 1st appearance in the TV show soon and will hopefully make some appearences in other episodes, that will be made. Gallery *Main Article: Seashell/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Ponies Category:Females Category:Ariel Category:Whisker Haven Characters Category:Animals